


What a Show

by bluloona



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Musical References, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluloona/pseuds/bluloona
Summary: — wherein Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma are the two leads in a school performance
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyoneee. I’m back! To drop another one shot inspired by another song hahah. So... the song I’ll be using is The Little Mermaid’s “Kiss the Girl” AKXMKWJDJW Idk why’d I pick that. All I know is while I was listening to that song a whole ass scenario just played in my head and I was like... I HAVE to write it. Cause I can’t edit shit if I’m being honest 😭😭 And yes, the whole time I was imagining SaiOuma so there’s that 😬 I hope you all like it... feel free to comment down how much you love the story 💖 and if you don’t... just don’t comment at all. I don’t listen to criticisms /hj 
> 
> Now. Onto the REAL notes:  
> — This is an AU. Meaning the killing game never happened. They are just some teens with ultimate talents.  
> — Also everybody is alive here.  
> — This is also just a one shot. Honestly basically everything is in the tags Idk why I felt the need to explain 😂😂  
> — SaiOuma is canon.
> 
> Lastly, please don’t take this too seriously. This is all just for fun, and I made this in like 2 am in the morning so there’s a high percent chance this is poorly written huhu

“Aww, I don’t wannaaa!” Kokichi whined.

“Come on, Kooo. You gotta do it!”

“And why is that?” Kokichi crossed his arms and raised his brow in defiance. Rantaro started counting with his fingers.

“Angie is better at playing the drums. Korekiyo is taken. Keebo can’t fake emotions. Ryoma is... out of the question. And Gonta doesn’t exactly understand this whole thing...” Rantaro trailed off. Miss Chisa announced a group project, split the class into two groups and chose the leader for each. It would’ve been better if Miss Chisa picked someone more... sober, but unfortunately, that was not the case. Since Rantaro was sick all weekend, they’ve been sitting ducks ever since.   
  


And now, today is performing day, and, an idea popped into Rantaro’s head like an unseen shot put ball.

_“Hey, does everybody know about The Little Mermaid?” Rantaro began. Everybody murmured in agreement and before they even knew it, Rantaro started spewing everybody’s roles._

Thus, it all came to this.

“You want me to do it, huh?”

“Yes.”

“You really really really reeaally want me to do it?”

“Yes.”

“Then get on your knees and beg!” 

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi exclaimed. Without a second passing, Rantaro dropped to his knees and looked at Kokichi pleadingly. Everyone can only stare in shock.

“Please, Kokichi... I need this...” Shuichi didn’t miss the suggestive tone from Rantaro as the latter reached to held Kokichi’s hand rather... sensually. For a split second, there was genuine surprise written on Kokichi’s face before it morphed into his usual grin.

“So you’re that kind of guy, huh?” Rantaro continued whatever he was planning as he nodded slowly. Kokichi seemed to get the gist and laughed, retracting his hand in the process.

“Alright, alright. Geez, I’ll do it for the gays.” He said the last part, more like to himself, before walking towards the makeshift boat and sitting across a confused Shuichi, who only heard that specific part. As usual, he doesn’t know what to do with it, and so, dismissed it merely as Kokichi’s ramblings. 

“Yay. Thanks, Ko. I owe you one.” Rantaro winked at the shorter before approaching them. “Alright. Here’s how it goes. Um. You just... follow the whole video.”

“Huuuuuh?” Kokichi asked. “No faair. So you’re telling me all Shuichi’s gotta do is sit still look pretty while I have to carry these brooms?” He waved the brooms on both hands as emphasis, hitting Rantaro in the process.

“N-not really! I mean, technically yes, but-“

“I’m sorry, what video?” Shuichi cut in. Rantaro pulled out his phone and showed it to him, Kokichi butting in between them claiming he also wants to see. And as the video continue to play, Shuichi can feel his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

“W-what is this?! You’re telling me we have to do this?!??”

“Oh. I thought you know The Little Mermaid.” Rantaro defended himself.

“I knew it, but I never saw it!”

“Then why did you agree to be Ariel?”

“I thought this will be very simple like saying lines and then walking away!”

“This is much simpler! You don’t say any lines. You just, look at each other lovingly, that’s all!” Rantaro didn’t lie. Really, all Shuichi had to do is look away, look back, and repeat. But the thing that really bothered him is not the fact that he’s doing this with a guy. Doing this with anyone is embarrassing enough, but with Kokichi? Looking at... Kokichi? Lovingly? He doesn’t know if he should laugh, cry, or be horrified.

Rantaro’s watch beeped, an obvious sign for Shuichi to snap back to reality. It doesn’t matter now. He needs to do this. For his group’s grades. For everyone’s sake.

He tried to avoid Kokichi’s eyes as the theater’s doors burst open, and the rest of the class walked in. 

“Ugh, this place fuckin’ stinks!” Miu fanned the air.

“I might be able to do something about the air fresheners here...” Kirumi supplied.

“Please do.” Miu continued.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, Kirumi! Come, sit next to me...” Tsumugi said.

“I’m so tired of walking...” 

“Really? Then, Himiko, please let me carry you on my back!” Tenko offered.

“Wow... such great friendship, I see.” Kaede eyed the two before laughing awkwardly.

“Go Shuichi! That’s my sidekick over there!” Kaito grinned as he took a seat next to Maki. 

“Hey, Kokichi! Get off the stage already. The play’s about to start.” Kaito scolded. Kokichi remained seated anyways. He propped his shoes by the edge of the boat, just beside Shuichi, as he put his hands under his head, shooting a smile at Kaito who is fuming mad at this point.

“That little brat.” He clenched his fist.

And then everything went dark, earning a few gasps from the crowd. Light soon came, in the form of a spotlight, and it’s shining on top of the boat. 

“Percussion.” Rantaro whispered to the mic just as Angie played a familiar beat. _Shuichi doesn’t know why but his heart began to thump loudly, along with the melody._

“Strings!” Keebo proceeded to strum the guitar. _He doesn’t know why he feels frozen, unable to move, and the air felt different all of a sudden._

“Heh. This sounds just like that scene in Little Mermaid...” Kaito laughed.

“Winds!” Ryoma started to play the flute. _He had to remind himself to breathe. This is just a performance. For school. And he’s just Kokichi. He’s good at faking stuff so I should be at least grateful we are teammates... he thought._ Shuichi briefly lifted his eyes to look at the other, only to see his dark purple eyes already staring back at him, his chin resting on top of his hand. The strange thing is there’s something on the way he stares, and it’s certainly not with malice nor ill will.

“Words...” Shuichi immediately looked away as Rantaro started. “There you see him... sitting near across the way...” Kokichi’s not going to lie. This whole Gay Propaganda Rantaro prepared is not going to end well, not with Kaito and Kaede in the audience. That’s why he agreed to it. He thinks it’s going to be interesting and besides, it’s not everyday he get to be paired with Shuichi. Although, judging from the latter’s behavior, he seemed to not reciprocate the feeling. Weirdly enough, he felt a little bit hurt because of that.

“He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him.” Rantaro’s deep voice resounded in the room, and for some reason Kokichi felt like the words are guiding him, as if they are his own inner thoughts.

“And you don’t know why but you dying to try you wanna kiss the boy.”

“Now, wait a damn minute-“ He heard a gruff voice spoke out.

“Shh.” Maki glared at Kaito.

“...Did you hear something?” Kokichi said in his softest voice it threw Shuichi off momentarily. He didn’t know it was possible for a voice like that to come out from a person like Kokichi, but then he remembered the video and his cue. He quickly shook his head, a few seconds late. Everybody quietly giggled at this mistake, except for Kaito who looked ready to pounce at any moment. And he would, if Maki didn’t hold his arm in an iron clad grip.

“Yes, you want him...” Keebo and Gonta sang along. “Look at him, you know you do.” Kokichi saw Shuichi obviously getting shy, beads of sweat slowly dripping from his forehead, and it took everything Kokichi had to stifle a laughter. He definitely caught him off guard, and now he’s probably thinking why Kokichi said that. Meaning, he was thinking of him. The thought makes him... quite happy.

“Possible he wants you too-“ Shuichi definitely underestimated Kokichi. He thought he’ll just be all loud and rowdy while throwing random lines, trying his best to disrupt the performance, and so he mentally prepared himself for that. But this? Him going along and saying... that... with such tone? He doesn’t know what to do, or feel. He knows it was just a line from the video, and that’s why he can say he underestimated him. The timing, the voice, the subtle leaning? Kokichi really is a great liar.

“There is one way to ask him...” Korekiyo blended in with the other voices. Shuichi stole a glance at Kokichi, who is trying to keep a blank face, but ends up smiling instead. He frowned at his reaction, interpreting it as him mocking him from earlier before looking at the side once more.

“It don’t take a word not a single word-“ Shuichi meant to show that he was angry with Kokichi, but the small pout forming on his mouth told an entirely different story. Kokichi leaned forward as Rantaro and the others continue singing, and just took a look at the dark haired boy. The action shook Shuichi and he instinctively leaned back in return, but not without missing the teasing glint on the other’s eyes. 

_Hmm. He’s pretty cute up close._ Kokichi thought.

“Go on and kiss the boy.” _On the other hand, he’s also cute from afar._ Kokichi brought the brooms backward, as if he was just rowing the boat and not intentionally making a move, and looked away, a grin slowly making its way to his face.

“Sing with me now.” Rantaro purred. 

“Shalalalalala my oh my! Look like the boy too shy. Ain’t gonna kiss the boy...” the audience sang in chorus. The sheer volume and impact made Shuichi remember what they had to do in this part.

“Kokichi! Our hands!”

“Huh?” Kokichi turned away from the audience only for Shuichi to grab both the shorter’s hands with his own. Kokichi lets go of the brooms in shock, but when he saw Shuichi’s eyes, so full of uncertainty, hesitance, but most of all, genuine determination, he felt like everything is already over. The song, the performance, this stage, his facade. He has been constantly searching for someone who’s useful, smart, and talented enough to stand beside him. He thinks it’s safe to say it’s definitely over. There’s no need to look for others. He found his everything now. And it is right in front of him.

For once, Shuichi stared back at Kokichi. And he soon realized what a grave mistake that is. It has been established that he really can’t understand Kokichi, what with all his lies and such. The more he stared into those purple eyes, the more he feels like he’s getting somewhere. But the truth is, he’s not. He barely even scratched the surface of Kokichi’s true character, so in a sense, his eyes, which is a window to the soul, is also capable of lying. He has reached the most logical conclusion, yet the voice at the back of his head is telling him something simpler. Irrational. Maybe... just maybe...?

As soon as Shuichi started leaning in absent mindedly, Kokichi followed. Shuichi’s blank gaze seemed to throw Kokichi off, but he did a good job not showing it. Instead, he leaned even more slowly than Shuichi and started to feel his way around the side of the boat. There is just no way Shuichi did this on purpose. He’s just probably thinking so hard right now he didn’t even realize whatever he’s doing.

“Kiss the boy...” Shuichi is still the same, and he even closed his eyes as he leaned even closer.

“Kiss the boy...” Kokichi finally found a spot on the boat and sat still. In a split second, he thought about just going for it.

“GO ON AND-“ 

“Kiss the boooyyy...” Just as Angie did the final beat, Kokichi put all his strength to his hand on the spot, turning the boat upside down, and making him and Shuichi fall. The rest of the class immediately sprung up to their seats to check on the two, Kaede and Kaito way ahead of them, as Angie turned on the rest of the stage lights.

“Well. I tried.” Rantaro dejectedly sighed.


End file.
